empireofthewhitetowerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mausoleum
The Mausoleum is the final resting place of important members of the Empire. It is also where the formal portraits of the kings and queens of the seasons. Layout Entryway A small, comfortable Victorian anteroom, the entryway carrys a somber and resolute air. Done in warm reds, browns, and golds the entryway has two stairs leading up to a landing containing the Gallery of the Seasons, remembrances of the kings and queens of Springs, Summers, Autumns, and Winters gone by. Between these winged stairs is a set of double doors leading to the Cemetery The Cemetery Nicknamed "Lowgate" after the infamous London Highgate Cemetery, the cemetery is a construct of note. Despite existing within a Hedge-bound hollow, it appears to be in an open-aired portion of the Hedge. The doors back to the entryway appear as if suspended in space without a structure around them, an odd sight to those unaccustomed to the vagaries of the Wyrd. Overgrown even when well-tended Lowgate was apparently found with dozens of graves already present before the Empire started using it for interring the bodies of important imperial dead. Because of this, The Cemetery can be difficult to navigate, acting as a microcosm of the Hedge outside. If one stays on the paths that have been set and are kept, one can easily navigate its labyrinthine structure. If you wander you can easily become lost. The Gallery of the Seasons On the upper landing of the entryway are four doors, each allowing access to one of the Seasonal Galleries. The Galleries are where the official Portraits of the seasonal Regents lie. These portraits cover all of the leaders of the various seasons since the foundation of the Third Empire along with giving the dates of their respective reigns. The Green Door A short stone hallway covered in moss leads to a pleasant outdoor Grecian garden on a warm twilight afternoon. Six pillars around by a small pond fed by a soothing waterfall bear the portraits of the six Regents of Spring, as listed below *Edward I “The Gallant” **1940-1951 *William “The Wise” **1952-1958 *Vincent “The Strong” **1959-1972 *Amelia “The Beautiful” **1972-1984 *Victoria “The Great” **1984-1997 *Edane “The Young” **1997- The Red Door A long corridor ripped from a hunting lodge with wood paneling and red carpeting. The skylights above the hall burn in the noonday sun, as at least two dozen portraits, large and small dot the walls at odd intervals between trophies and plaques. The hall ends with a large portrait of the current King of Summer: *Margret I, The Founder **Died Gloriously Fighting for the Empire **1940-1943 *George I **Died Gloriously Fighting for the Empire **1943 *Brian **Died Cowardly in an Automobile Accident **1943-1946 *George II **Died Gloriously Fighting for the Empire **1946-1948 *Gallen I **Died Gloriously Fighting for the Empire **1948-1951 *Alexander, The Great **Ascended to the House of Roses, Served the Empire Long and Well **1951-1959 *Alexandra I **Died Gloriously Fighting for the Empire **1959-1961 *George III **Died Gloriously Fighting for the Empire **1961 *Edmund **Died Gloriously Fighting for the Empire **1961-1963 *Bartholmew, The False **Resigned in Shame and Died Cowardly of Illness **1963-1965 *Claudius I, The Traitor **Deposed in Shame, Hunted to the ends of the earths, a coward and damnable cur whose name shall be cursed until the sun goes cold. **1965-1975 *Morgan **Died Bravely in battle with The Traitor **1975 *Morwin I **Died Bravely in battle with The Traitor **1975-1976 *Saladin, The Good Arab **Slayer of the Traitor, Died Gloriously fighting for the Empire **1976-1980 *Morwin II **Died Gloriously Fighting for the Empire **1980-1981 *Margret II **Died Gloriously Fighting for the Empire **1981-1985 *Gallen II **Died Gloriously Fighting for the Empire **1985-1987 *Matilda **Died Gloriously Fighting for the Empire **1987-1990 *Connor **Died Gloriously Fighting for the Empire **1990-1994 *Niall **Died Gloriously Fighting for the Empire **1994-1996 *Donnchad **Died Gloriously Fighting for the Empire **1996-1997 *Alexander II **Died Gloriously Fighting in the Anglo-Goblin War **1997 *Alexander III **Died Gloriously Fighting in the Anglo-Goblin War **1997 *Himdall **Died Gloriously Fighting in the Anglo-Goblin War **1997 *Alexanndra II **Died Gloriously Fighting in the Anglo-Goblin War **1997 *Morwin III **Died Gloriously Fighting in the Anglo-Goblin War **1997 *George IV **Died Gloriously Fighting in the Anglo-Goblin War **1997 *George V, The Dragon **King Triumphant in War against the Goblins and Invaders, who cowardly succumbed to insanity and whose name shall be cursed until the sun goes cold **1997-2010 *Percival, The Young **Twice-Blooded King **2010- The Purple Door A small windowless room with purple velvet flower wallpapers. It is lit by wall-mounted gas lamps that are dotted on either side of the the six Regents of Autumn. The faces of each king and queen but the most recent have been burnt out into a charred, blackened mess. The most recent portrait, Queen Mary Bloodletter, has been hammered into the wall and has left cracks in the wall where the nails lie, unlike the rest that appear to hang naturally. In addition, the dates on the previous portrait, King Henry, have been scratched in rather then appear as part of the tiny plaque like the rest. *James I **1940-1952 *Matilda **1953-1965 *Anne **1966-1978 *James II **1979-1991 *Henry **1992-1998 *Mary **1998- The Blue Door A near opposite of the Summer hall, but at midnight. Each of the dozens of frames on the walls lies empty and covered in a layer of cellophane to protect from dust. One enormous portrait stands at the end of the hall: that of King Albert Balmoral. Beneath his name lies the dates of his reign: 1940 to present. A small set of stairs head down to a smaller room, coated in dust. A smaller portrait done in the same style has a plaque that reads “Eleanor of Winter, 1940-1940”. *King Albert Balmoral Category:Imperial Category:Location Category:Spring Court Category:Summer Court Category:Autumn Court Category:Winter Court